koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuyuki Konishi
Katsuyuki Konishi (小西 克幸, Konishi Katsuyuki, born April 21, 1973) is a Japanese voice actor. He was born in Wakayama, Wakayama and is currently affiliated with Ken Production. He is also the secondary chairman of the theatrical group, Herohero Q Company. The leading chairman is Tomokazu Seki who attended the same classes as him when they studied at Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy. His nicknames with fans include "Koni-tan" or "Nishi-san". Like several voice actors in the entertainment industry, Konishi is a fan of video games. He plays them constantly during his free time and fondly supports video game fan communities. Fans have spotted him among cosplayers at events, sometimes dressing up himself and posing for photos for fun. Lately he seems to like the Monster Hunter franchise. Konishi is gaming buddies with Masaya Onosaka. They are both hosts of the anime radio program Onosaka Konishi no O + K Otasuke; when they chat about video game adaptations on the program, they tend linger on these topics longer than other segments. Konishi tends to voice baritone characters throughout the entertainment industry. A few of his voice credits include Altair in the Japanese dub for the Assassin's Creed series, Choushiro Kirishima in Zero ~Tsukihami no Kamen~, and Shoichi Kazama in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!. Although he is a fan of Fist of the North Star, Konishi felt a little intimidated voicing the main character. Konishi stayed with the part since the development team and the comic creators thought he did a spectacular job. He commented that he enjoyed acting Kenshiro's shrill Bruce Lee-like cries for recordings since it helped relieve him of his stress. Works with Koei *Shinobu Ousaki - Kiniro no Corda ~ Kiniro no Corda 2 (encore, f, and f encore), 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda *Ritsu Kisaragi - Kiniro no Corda 3 (Full Voice Special and AnotherSky series) *Toshiie Maeda - Samurai Warriors series *Toshiie Maeda, Shuten Dōji - Warriors Orochi series *Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage series He was also one of two radio personalities for the following radio program: *''Kiniro no Corda ~Houkago no Etude~'' Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4 Zenyasai'' *''AnimeJapan 2014 Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky'' *''Sengoku Musou 4 Hatsubai Chokuzen Special'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2012 Shin Hokuto Musou Special Stage'' *''Jump Festa 2012 Musou Orochi 2 Special Stage'' *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda Zengoku Taikai Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 3'' *''Hokuto Musou Unveiling Press Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2005 Winter'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' External Links *Ken Production profile *Twitter account *Shin Hokuto Musou interview with Hisashi Koinuma Category: Voice Actors